


Summoning A Mate [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Blind Derek, Claiming, Dominant Derek Hale, M/M, Mating, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Werewolf Mates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cegado por un cazador, Derek no tiene ninguna intención de encontrar a su compañero. ¿Cómo podía ser bueno un hombre lobo ciego para cualquiera?Pero cuando Isaac y Scott contratan a una bruja para convocar al compañero de Derek, una tormenta trae algo más que un Stilinski a su pequeña ciudad.¿Será capaz Derek de luchar contra su deseo y el dominio de su lobo por reclamar a su compañero? ¿Y si el pasado de Derek no ha terminado con él?





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Summoning A Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358938) by [Saskia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saskia/pseuds/Saskia). 



> Por ahora solamente hay dos capítulos publicados por la autora original, en el momento en que publique los restantes ahí estaré para traducirlos.
> 
> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Magnolia inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras inhalaba, buscando la paz interior y la conexión que venía con ella. No la busques, casi podía susurrarlo a su mentor Deaton, "ábrete a ella y ella te encontrará". Relajó tanto su mente como su cuerpo. A medida que bajaba la cabeza, sintió el comienzo de la conexión. En el momento en su mentón tocó su pecho, se estableció la conexión y pudo sentir en su interior el pulso de blanca energía.

Isaac y Scott estaban de pie a su lado en silencio. Le habían pedido, suplicado numerosas veces que hiciera un hechizo de invocación, y Derek parecía un buen hombre, pero se sentía mal haciendo esto a sus espaldas. ¿No debería un hombre tener el derecho de decidir su propio futuro, aún siendo tan terco como era él?

Magnolia había conocido a los lobos en la carretera, y después de reconocerse como seres sobrenaturales, casi inmediatamente fue invitada a unirse a su manada. Como una bruja que acababa de descubrir sus poderes, podría utilizar la protección. Y después de que ayudara a Scott con un simple hechizo localizador, ser de la manada fue un hecho, ambas especies estaban en una relación de ganar.

—Derek necesita esto, por favor Mags. —Scott le había rogado. No tenía mucha experiencia con las invocaciones, pero cuando Scott la llamó por el apodo que le dio hace años, decidió confiar en él y se encontró aceptando.

Miró a su lado, el libro se estremeció y calentó al tacto. Indicando que ahora tenía el poder suficiente para convocarlo.

Scott e Isaac habían cumplido con su promesa, la recolección de las ocho posesiones más preciadas de Derek. Magnolia no se preocupaba por su valor, la magia era sobre las conexiones emocionales. Cuan fuerte fuera el vínculo de Derek con estos objetos, más fuerte ería la magia.

Ella levantó la mano lentamente, sintiéndose que se tensaba más y más con cada intento. Con la sexta, se detuvo. Tenía que hacerlo. Si intentaba acceder a más objetos, su concentración se rompería y el poder concentrado fácilmente podría enviarla a un coma, o incluso matarla.

—¿Está funcionando? ¿Puedes verlo? —Preguntó Scott con impaciencia.

Magnolia sonrió, a pesar de que no había suficientemente conexión para convocarlo totalmente, por ahora, la conexión se sentía fuerte, el recipiente tenía una mente abierta.

Ella ordenó a la energía, al vínculo, romper el velo, revelando a un joven profundamente dormido en su cama. Magnolia habría sonreído tal escena conmovedora, pero se estaba mareado por la pérdida de energía y no podía perder la concentración hasta completarlo.

—Convocar al compañero predestinado de un lobo alfa no es tarea fácil. Nunca he intentado algo así. Así que si quieres que esto funcione sugiero te calles y me dejes concentrar.

Cuando Magnolia fue capaz de concentrarse de nuevo, tocó otro de las piedras. El mechón de cabello también era cálido y temblaba, junto con el anillo de Derek. Llamó al joven de nuevo y se mostró complacida al ver que no estaba tan mareada. Su relación se había vuelto más profunda después del primer contacto y era capaz de verlo con más claridad. Derek estaba a punto de ser un lobo suerte.

Apretando los dientes, profundizo más en la conexión con el joven, haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que Scott y Isaac se peleaban en la parte trasera sobre quién le iba a explicar a Derek por qué todas sus cosas se había ido.

Cuando la imagen de la familia Hale se calentó y tembló, ella accedió a su poder. A pesar de que no sabía cómo, Magnolia podía sentir la inmensa energía que irradia de ella como si de un faro en la sombra se tratara, como un faro en una noche sin luna. Todos los deseos, miedos, sueños y esperanzas del lobo, crudo y sin disfrazar, atrapados en esa foto.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que este era el más poderoso de todos los objetos, la llave para poder convocar por completo al compañero de Derek.

Los instintos de Magnolia se hicieron cargo. Sin pensarlo, levantó la mano y un rayo de energía blanca golpeó la fotografía. El efecto fue instantáneo; de repente su mano se sintió como si estuviera en llamas y el dolor comenzó a extenderse por su brazo como un veneno. Ella sintió la conexión presionando contra su voluntad, tratando de superarla. Su reacción inmediata fue retroceder, pero el dolor se intensificaba al querer apartarse.

* * * *

Stiles se despertó con la espalda empapada en sudor frío, con los puños apretados en sus sábanas, y el miedo extraño se asentó en su corazón. Aún podía sentir el dolor, oír los gritos. Podía oler la carne quemada como si todavía estuviera allí.

Una pesadilla, o recuerdos que no eran suyos, no del todo. Se obligó a no pensar en ello, pero el sueño regresó de nuevo.

Stiles estaba completamente despierto ahora, podía oír el sonidos de los pájaros en el exterior, cantando. Miró a los alrededores de su pequeña habitación, buscando algo para poder dejar de recordar.

Sobre la pequeña mesa frente a él había un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo. Lo cogió, pensando que la escritura podría despejarse la cabeza...

_**BEACON HILLS** _

_**BEACON HILLS** _

_**BEACON HILLS** _

o no.   



	2. Capitulo 1

Sosteniendo su bastón, Derek entró en la cocina y lo puso sobre el mostrador antes de servirse una taza de café. Él no lo necesitaba aquí, era capaz de caminar por la casa sin chocarse con nada.

Su bastón sólo le servía para un propósito, para guardar las apariencias. Porque después de perder la vista, aprendió a confiar en sus otros sentidos y su visión de Alfa le permitía ver el calor que emanaba de cada cosa y persona.

Tener su propia visión nocturna hacía que el bastón fuera inútil, cambiando a su lobo, era capaz de caminar usando sus ojos rojos. Así que llevaba las gafas oscuras para ocultar su visión de Alfa y usaba el bastón como una excusa para llevarlas también en interiores y en invierno.

Derek se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello y luego curvó el dedo índice sobre el borde de la copa mientras se servía, hasta que sintió la calidez del café tocar su piel. Puso la cafetera en su lugar y camino por el pasillo y las escaleras, hasta su despacho y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Encendió su ordenador, Derek se sacó sus gafas de lectura del cajón de su escritorio y las cambió por las gafas oscuras que llevaba. Él suspiró pesadamente. Su visión de Alfa era completamente inútil a la hora de leer o usar el ordenador, dejándolo completamente ciego. Deaton había estado trabajando en unas gafas especiales, que utilizadas de forma simultánea con su visión de lobo, le dejarían leer. Pero hasta ahora, el experimento había fracasado.

Derek pasó los dedos sobre el teclado, la voz mecánica del equipo repetía cada palabra que iba tecleando.

Él podía haber dejado que otros lo comprobaran por él, Isaac o Magnolia serían muy felices de hacerlo, pero también se sentiría obligado de decírselo a Scott. Al menos Isaac lo haría. Ese muchacho no podía guardar un secreto, especialmente si no pensaba que tuviera a alguien a quien proteger. Así que la voz de la computadora era su única forma de corrección, por ahora.

En el medio de comprobación de su correo electrónico, el teléfono sonó, y Derek se acercó a recogerlo.

—Derek.

—¿Has Tenido suerte con su investigación, Derek —La voz de Deaton vibró a través de la línea.

La pregunta era bastante inocente, pero Derek rodó los ojos y se recostó en su silla. —Logan no perdió el tiempo, ¿verdad? —dijo arrastrando las palabras con sarcasmo. —¿Al menos dejo que la puerta se cerrara detrás de mi para marcar tu número?

Logan, otro Alfa, y un lobo en la manada de Derek, no hizo nada para ocultar el disgusto con su investigación, alegando que había puesto a la manada en un peligro innecesario.

Derek había hablado con Logan hace poco, antes de decidir subir a seguir investigando. Sin duda, Logan había usado su audiencia de lobo para espiarle y se había puesto en contacto con Deaton el momento en que escuchó a Derek escribiendo

—No tengo ni idea sobre lo que estás hablando, Derek —respondió Deaton— Simplemente te preguntaba sobre tu investigación. Eso es todo.

—Seguro.

—Pero ya que lo mencionas... Logan tiene su punto. Es peligroso Derek. Si se entera la gente equivocada, te arriesgas a atraer a los cazadores.

Derek resopló. Joder, sabía que era peligroso, pero él no iba a dejar de buscar. Durante dos años había estado siguiendo los rumores acerca de los laboratorios secretos, experimentos ilegales, cazadores sin escrúpulos y altos y morenos médicos.

Había encontrado la mayoría de los demás supervivientes, a excepción de Caleb. Y Kate, la loca perra asistente. Ella todavía estaba allí.

Haciéndose pasar por un profesor de Inglés, Kate le había seducido, ocultando su verdadera naturaleza de cazador para conseguir información de Derek. La información que había utilizado para atrapar y matar a toda su familia, tomándolo como rehén para experimentar en su laboratorio.

—Derek, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Estoy ciego, no sordo. —Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas, y si no estuviera seguro de que sus palabras no eran verdad, se habría creído a si mismo.

—Derek, Nos estamos concentrando en el aquí y en el ahora, ¿recuerdas? —El tono de Deaton era suave pero firme.

—Sí, lo sé.

Deaton fue un emisario y el propio mentor personal de Derek, asesor, y en ocasiones su terapeuta, a pesar de que Derek nunca lo admitiría a nadie más que a sí mismo. Después de ser torturado y experimentado durante más de cuatro años, necesitaba hablar con alguien, o no habría sobrevivido, y ya que no podía ir a un doctor humano, Deaton era la siguiente opción.

—Mira, Deaton. Tengo algunos e-mails que revisar...

—Asegúrate de llamarme tan pronto como descubras algo.

—Por supuesto. —Derek prometió y colgó.

Recientemente había puesto nuevas antenas, lanzando indirectas para ver si alguien sabía algo. Hasta ahora, nada.

Él miró al siguiente mensaje y se ahogó cuando la voz computarizada leyó

          **De: Caleb.**

**Asunto: ¿Eres tú?**

Los dedos de Derek temblaban mientras pulsa el botón para que el ordenador leyera el mensaje.

      _No sé si eres tú. No quiero decir demasiado._

_Creo que estoy siendo observado._

_Yo estaba allí. Sé lo que te hicieron._

El estómago de Derek se revolvió ante los recuerdos.

* * * *

—Vamos, pequeño Derek.

Derek aplastó sus dientes de nuevo juntos, atrapando el gruñido que se alojó en su garganta. Odiaba la voz que Martin utiliza. Él no era un niño o un cachorro. Él era un joven Alfa de 16 años.

Desde su escondite debajo de la pila de sucias mantas, esperó, sin apenas respirar, inmóvil, sin permitir que ningún músculo temblara.

Joder, estuvo tan cerca. Nolan, Caleb y Selene contaban con él. Había sido su plan. Caleb le proporcionó la distracción. Él se escaparía y traería ayuda. Seguro que había una manada cerca dispuesta a rescatar a sus compañeros cautivos de un científico loco y un cazador.

De alguna manera, Martin le había seguido hasta el cuarto de lavado. O tal vez sólo lo estaba buscando en cada habitación. Aún así, el profesor no debería haber sabido que había escapado. Todavía no. Los otro le habían prometido por lo menos cinco minutos.

Abrió su boca y obligó a respirar lenta y silenciosamente a sus pulmones. Si Martin lo encontraba, todo acabaría.

Incluso como un Alfa, Derek no era rival para el profesor quien se había inyectado diariamente sangre de hombre lobo, haciéndolo más fuerte, mientras que Derek se mantuvo débil, alimentado con veneno para suprimir a su lobo.

—Has sido un chico malo, Derek. Vas a tener que ser castigado.

Pensamientos de otro castigo enviaron espasmos través de sus músculos. El movimiento desigual debió haber señalado su posición. El aire corrió a su alrededor cuando el profesor empujó el montón de ropa.

—Aquí estás. Eres un niño malo.

Derek se levantó balanceándose. Su puño conectó con la mandíbula de Martin, la cabeza del profesor se echo hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

Derek saltó por encima de la pila de ropa y corrió hacia la puerta, pero solamente le tomo al profesor dos segundos para recuperarse. No podía correr más rápido que la pistola tranquilizante. El dardo le atravesó el hombro. Trató de mantenerse en movimiento, pero la droga le paralizó al instante la parte superior del cuerpo. Se tambaleó hacia la puerta. En cuestión de segundos, sus piernas cedieron y se desplomó al suelo.

* * * *

Un puño golpeó la puerta de su dormitorio y lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

—Derek, vamos —Isaac gritó a través de la puerta— Tenemos que ponernos en marchas antes de que la tormenta que se acerca vaya a peor.— Como si quisiera hacerse notar, un rayo sonó por encima.

Derek gruñó y movió el portátil a un lado. Su instinto le dijo que se quedara, ponerse en contacto con Caleb y ver si realmente era el lobo de la jaula de al lado. Pero el lobo de Derek arañaba sus entrañas, exigiendo prestar atención al efecto de la luna llena y correr con su manada. Él se bajó de la cama y se desvistió quedándose solo con sus pantalones cortos. Por como se oía, todo iba a quedar empapado de todos modos.

Abrió la puerta y siguió el camino hacia la planta baja, identificando las voces. Isaac y Scott. Logan, como siempre, también iba para asegurarse de que el coto de caza fuera seguro.

—Por fin —Suspiró Scott.

—Está diluviando —dijo Derek— ¿Por qué estás tan ansioso... —El aroma de la excitación detuvo su pregunta. Ah. Scott quería correr para poder regresar y follar a su compañero.

—No lo olvides, que no pueda ver, no quiere decir que no sea capaz de escucharos. Así que tratad de ser más silenciosos.

Scott sacudió la cabeza ante la burla de Derek y contraatacó con una de las suyas. —Deberías estar agradecido de que no lo haga delante tuya, hombre ciego.

—Esa afirmación es tan mala que no le veo la gracia. —Derek respondió, cejas fruncidas.

No envidiaba la felicidad de Scott, pero maldita sea, a veces era difícil estar a su alrededor.

Los lobos se apareaban de por vida. Nunca habría nadie más para Scott que Isaac.

Compañeros. Siempre sentirían un hambre insaciable entre ellos... Y eso era decir poco.

No era un destino que le estuviera esperando, no desde que se quedó ciego. Las relaciones humanas eran difíciles, las sobrenaturales desastrosas, lanzar un lobo Alfa ciega en la mezcla y usted ha alcanzado imposible.

Scott y Isaac constantemente le empujaban a buscar a su compañero. Pero Derek nunca lo hizo. Tal vez sus betas finalmente recibieron el mensaje, ya que no le habían molestado desde hace un tiempo.

—Debes llevar a Derek hasta el coto de caza, bebe. —dijo Scott.— Voy a buscar una manta.

Derek oyó el toque de manotazo contra la piel, probablemente Scott acariciando el culo de Isaac.

—Vamos a empaparnos —señaló Isaac.

—Voy a mantenerte seco. No quiero que estés frío cuando regresemos —los pasos de Scott se desvanecieron en el pasillo.

Isaac prácticamente se derretía al lado de Derek.—¿No es dulce?

—Si. Puro azúcar. Vamonos.

Isaac se rió. Haría falta mucho para matar el ánimo del chico esta noche.

* * * *

Un relámpago atravesó la noche, iluminando las ramas por encima de la cabeza de Derek, y lanzando sombras extrañas a través del bosque. Un trueno retumbó a lo lejos, en pleno auge, como si alguien golpeando un bombo.

Destellos constantes iluminaron el cielo totalmente negro. Ni siquiera las estrellas habían salido esta noche. Pocas personas estaban despiertas a esas horas, a excepción de los lobos bajo la atracción de la Luna, incapaces de resistir a ella.

—Hagámoslo rápido —gritó Derek a sus compañeros de manada. Su piel cada vez estaba más caliente y esconderse debajo de un árbol en su forma de lobo parecía cobarde.

—Tenemos que esperar Scott. —gritó Isaac, la tormenta hacía que les fuera difícil escucharse el uno al otro.

—Derek, cambia si quieres —dijo Logan— Al menos uno de nosotros va a estar cómodo.

A pesar de constantes protestas de su manada, Derek permaneció como Alfa y Logan tomaba el mandó en las noches de luna llena. Derek se negó a asumir la responsabilidad de una manada que nunca podría proteger, no como Logan lo haría.

Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, sintiendo como el cambio comenzaba. Sus costillas se rompieron, haciendo espacio para que sus huesos se recolocaban. El dolor atravesó su cuerpo cuando los huesos comenzaron a romperse y a reunirse, haciendo que el lobo cobrara vida.

La última cosa que cambió fue su cara. Se extendía, los huesos se agrietaron y se remodelaron a sí mismos. Su mandíbula se estiró, haciendo espacio para los dientes adicionales que comenzaron a crecer. Sabía que Scott y Logan podían oír cada ruptura de sus huesos al cambiar. Ahora estaba mirándolos. Sus ojos rojos se abrieron, fijándose con dominación. Derek podría haber elegido quedarse aun lado, pero su lobo nunca lo haría. Levantó la mirada, reconociendo las formas humanas de su manada.

Su lobo inhaló a través de su hocico, obteniendo todos los olores que le rodeaban. Sus patas sintieron la hierba fresca, la suciedad y otras sustancias mientras se movía. Corrió más allá de la línea de árboles, en dirección al bosque. Los otros no estaban muy lejos, sus voces crecían poco a poco mientras vagaba más en el bosque.

Sus ojos de lobo se ajustaban a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, su visión de Alfa le permitió rastros de calor, maniobrando alrededor de las plantas, o reconociendo los puntos muertos en el bosque, que a menudo significaba una vía de escape.

El trueno estalló a su alrededor, Derek se estremeció cuando un rayo impactó en un árbol cercano, la vieja madera se incendió. La blanca y brillante luz blanca le recordó el laboratorio y su lobo entró en pánico, acobardándose de las llamas. Otro rayo sacudió el cielo y su lobo se estremeció, corriendo a ciegas.

La maleza se abrió fácilmente cuando el lobo de Derek corrió para escapar de las llamas, el suelo desaparecía bajo sus patas mientras corría.

Dos faros de color amarillo brillaron ante los ojos rojos de Derek cuando corría por un camino forestal. Su lobo pasó del miedo al terror en una fracción de segundo cuando vio el coche desviarse de la carretera, directamente en su dirección.

Los huesos de Derek sonaron cuando el vidrio y el barro cayeron sobre él.

* * * *

El golpeteo sacó a Stiles de su cama. Tentado a ignorarlo, él sabía si alguien venía a su casa a media noche tenía que estar en la extrema necesidad de un veterinario.

Se tambaleó a través de su cocina, hacia la puerta de atrás, a las perreras. Está noche sólo tenía dos perros con él. Uno apenas levantó la cabeza cuando encendió la luz. El otro movió la cola y corrió hacia la parte delantera de su jaula mientras le ladraba a Stiles. Él le dio al cachorro una palmadita rápida en la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta de atrás.

Stiles había llegado en Beacon Hills hace un par de semanas, ni siquiera tenía todo desempacado, pero ya trabajaba en la clínica veterinaria local. El propietario, Deaton, lo había contratado, sin ni siquiera mirar sus credenciales e insistiendo en que Stiles también usara el apartamento mientras hacia prácticas.

Cuando su padre le había preguntado por su repentina decisión de irse al otro lado del país, le había echado la culpa a su impulsividad y a la necesidad de aventura.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Decirle a su padre que él ya no podía funcionar adecuadamente porque era perseguido por un pueblo llamado Beacon Hills. Su padre lo habría internado. Después de todo, en su familia las enfermedades mentales eran normales. Su tía Betsy veía regularmente a Jesús, y su sobrino Philip hablaba con los muertos, pero probablemente eso se debía más a las malas hierbas que fumaba que a problemas mentales.

Stiles se asomó por la ventana y suspiró cuando vio a un joven de pie en el porche, empapado.

Preparándose para el ataque, abrió su puerta.

—Hey, Doc, esperaba que me pudieras ayudar.

—La oficina estará abierta en algunos horas....

—Por Favor, Doc, no sé si va a durar un par de horas.

La posibilidad de que un animal pudiera morir tiró del corazón de Stiles. Sabía que no podía salvar a todos los animales silvestres que tuvieran un accidente, probablemente ni siquiera era inteligente intentarlo, pero el animal ya estaba allí. Y Stiles no podía ignorarlo.

Metiendo sus pies en las sandalias que guardaba en la puerta de atrás, Stiles siguió al hombre a su camioneta.

La lluvia caía sobre él como una nueva capa de piel, mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta y se quedó mirando al animal tumbado en la parte posterior.

—Eso es un lobo.

—Lo sé. Lo golpeé con mi coche, salió de la nada. Creo que su pierna está rota.

—Es un lobo.—Stiles repitió con incredulidad.

—Le he sedado, le disparé con mi pistola tranquilizante.

—¿Eres un cazador?

—Sí, caza menor en su mayoría, pero siempre llevo una pistola tranquilizante. Las posibilidades de encontrarme con un oso o un lobo durante la caza son altas.

—Puedo arreglar su pierna, pero no tengo una jaula lo suficientemente grande como para mantenerlo.

—Doc, me voy a sentir mal si soy responsable de matar algo tan potente y bonito. Por favor, Doc.

Stiles suspiró. El hombre tenía razón. Este lobo era increíblemente hermoso, todo negro con zonas blancas en su barriga. Los dedos de Stiles se torcieron con el impulso de acariciar la suave piel.


End file.
